Sonic's Monster Form
by Smarty 94
Summary: After drinking a formula, Sonic regains his nightly Werehog form and goes on a rampage, forcing Gwen to try and tame him. Meanwhile; G, Randy, and Debbie are forced to team up with Batja, Goldar, and Rito when the Headless Horseman chases after them.
1. Werewolf Formula

Sonic was in the Crimson Dragon looking for some stuff.

"Red eye contact lenses." said Sonic.

He saw a box of them and grabbed them.

"Yellow hair dye." said Sonic.

He saw a can of it and grabbed it.

"There, just about all I need to be Super Sonic without use of the Chaos Emeralds for Halloween." said Sonic.

He went to the cash register and a Watchdog was there.

"Did you find everything you need?" He asked.

Sonic smiled.

"Yes I did." He said, "I am surprised that a Watchdog like you works here?"

The Watchdog laughed.

"Well I know I work for Hater but I needed more money and your friend was kind enough to give me a job here." The Watchdog said.

Sonic placed some cash on the counter before leaving with the stuff.

At the mansion; Mike and Cameron were in the living room and they had a big glass filled with green liquid and a bunch of formulas in it.

"Blue Adrenaline." Said Cameron.

Mike poured a bit of blue liquid in the glass.

"Wolf urine." Said Cameron.

Mike covered his nose as he poured a cup full of urine in the big glass.

"And some Hot Dog juice." Said Cameron.

Mike pulled out a hot dog and dripped some Hot Dog juice in the cup.

"Well, finished our chemistry homework. Now we just need to let it stand for 15 minutes." Said Mike.

The two left the living room.

Sonic returned home, grabbed a DVD copy of Flubber and placed it in the DVD player before sitting down on the couch. Randy sat down next to him.

"What you watching?" said Randy.

"Flubber." Said Sonic.

"The film with the late Robin Williams?" said Randy.

"Yep, that one." Said Sonic.

The two started to relax.

"So what's happening?" said Sonic.

Randy sighed.

"I plan on telling a scary story to G tonight, but I don't know which one." Said Randy.

Sonic did some thinking.

"How about the story of the Headless Horseman?" said Sonic.

Randy became shocked.

"That doesn't sound scary." Said Randy.

Sonic smiled.

"Oh, but it is." Said Sonic.

"How much you want to bet?" said Randy.

Sonic did some thinking.

"If this story proves to be scary, I'll do a dare you give me." Said Sonic.

Randy did some thinking.

"You're on." Said Randy.

"The story of the Headless Horseman. A long time ago, there was a soldier from an army who was the best one the army ever had. He killed everyone just by slicing their heads clean off, but one day, he met his match when a soldier from the opposite army cut his head off. But his head was cut off in a sacred forest close to the town of Sleepy Hollow on Halloween. So every Halloween, the Headless Horseman comes to life…" Sonic said as he pulled out a Sai, "TO SLICE OFF A HEAD THAT FITS PERFECTLY!"

Sonic made a slashing motion as Randy screamed in fear.

Randy started panting.

"Now give me your dare." Said Sonic.

Randy looked at the formula that Mike and Cameron were making.

"Drink that." Said Randy.

Sonic looked at the formula.

"Okay." Said Sonic.

Sonic grabbed the glass, drank an eight of it before setting it down.

"Yuck." Said Sonic.

Theresa entered the living room in fear.

"I heard screaming, what happened?" said Theresa.

Randy looked at his girlfriend.

"I'm very scared right now." Said Randy.

"Dude, just because someone tells a scary story, doesn't mean you have to scream in fear." Said Sonic.

"You had a Sai out." Said Randy.

Sonic is shocked.

"Oh must be one of G's Sais. I forgot to give it back to him." Sonic said, "Plus how else was I supposed to make a story scary? You even made me drink something that tasted like wolf piss."

Randy started to shiver in fear.

"Better than that Mudfart story." Randy said

Theresa hugged the shivering Randy.

Just then Mike came in and saw what happened.

"What is going on here?" said Mike.

He grabbed the formula.

"Me and Cameron are trying to play air hockey, but we were concerned about this werewolf formula being drank, so I'm taking it with me." Said Mike.

"I'm just very scared right now." Said Randy.

"Oh." Said Mike.

He started to walk off.

"Why is this formula a bit empty?" said Mike.

He shrugged it off.

Theresa continued to hug Randy.

"It'll be okay Randy, It'll be okay." Said Theresa.

She kissed Randy on the cheek.

She and Randy saw Sonic looking very shocked.

"Hey, you okay?" said Randy.

"I don't feel so good." Sonic said.

He burped.

He noticed that he was becoming more hairy.

"Uh oh." Said Sonic.

He ran off.

"Maybe I shouldn't have made him drink some of that formula." Said Randy.

Cameron came in and is socked to see Theresa hugging Randy tight.

"I'll come back later." Said Cameron.

"No stay." Said Randy.

"Okay." Said Cameron, "By the way, me and Mike noticed that some of the formula was missing, do you know what happened to it?"

Randy and Theresa thought about it.

"No." they both said.

Soon; Sonic came down completely covered in a tan trench coat and hat.

"You know anything about my formula Sonic?" said Cameron.

"No." Sonic said quickly.

"Why dude?" Randy asked.

"Because Mike and I made it three things." Cameron said.

"What kind of things?" Theresa asked.

"It's pretty complicated." Said Cameron.

"Try us." Said Sonic.

Cameron sighed.

"This formula is supposed to make a werewolf pumped, very durable to any attack, and for some reason give him a craving for hot dogs." Said Cameron, "Oh well, might be a lost cause."

Cameron left the room.

Randy and Theresa saw Sonic in the coat and hat.

"So what's with all the covering?" said Randy.

"We've got a serious problem that's linked to that formula." Said Sonic.

He removed the hat and coat, revealing that he's now very hairy.

Theresa screamed in fear.

"My turn to be comforting." Said Randy.

"What's going on?" said Theresa.

Sonic sighed and Cameron Came back and saw this.

"Oh my god." He said, "You drank that werewolf formula."

"I know. I feel terrible about it." Said Sonic, "It's going to take more than a couple of trips to the barber shop to fix this."

"You need to be groomed." Said Randy.

"Oh hell no, there is no way I'm going to let some pet groomers groom me." Said Sonic.

Cameron is shocked.

Just then Gwen who was dressed in a Purple Turtleneck shirt under a Brown Leather Jacket, Black Leather Pants and Blue Leather Boots came in.

She became shocked.

"What…is…that?" said Gwen.

"Someone who needs to be groomed." Said Theresa.

"Not going to happen." Said Sonic.

Suddenly, more blue fur grew out, covering his eyes.

He stuck his hands out and started feeling around.

"Where's the nearest pet groomer?" said Sonic.

He then felt weird and is shocked to see what is happening.

Everyone hid behind the couch for the worst, but the blue hedgehog farted, which caused his fur to shrink back to normal size.

Randy started coughing.

"My mouth was open. I think that was a farty ever after formula." Said Randy.

Gwen was shocked by this and passed out.

"That's a relief." Said Sonic.


	2. Plan for the Headless Horseman

Randy went into Greg's Game Hole and went to a game that G was playing.

"So you have a scary story to tell me?" said G.

"Of course I do. The Legend of the Headless Horseman." said Randy.

G turned to Randy.

"Lay it out on me." said G.

"Okay." said Randy, "A long time ago, there was a soldier from an army who was the best one the army ever had. He killed everyone just by slicing their heads clean off, but one day, he met his match when a soldier from the opposite army cut his head off. But his head was cut off in a sacred forest close to the town of Sleepy Hollow on Halloween. So every Halloween, the Headless Horseman comes to life…"

Randy pulled out G's Sai.

"TO SLICE OFF A HEAD THAT FITS PERFECTLY!" yelled Randy.

He made a slashing motion as G screamed in fear like a little girl.

Everyone is shocked.

Later; G was kicked out of the game hole by Greg.

"And don't you ever scream like a little girl again." Greg said before going back in the arcade.

Randy came out.

"There is a rule that says no screaming like a little girl." Said Randy.

He pointed to a piece of paper on the door that said 'No screaming like a little girl'.

"Oh come on." G said. "How was I to know there was a rule like that? I mean come on."

Randy laughed.

"Yeah I guess that sign is hard to see." He said.

Debbie came and saw her boyfriend.

"What is going on?" said Debbie.

"I was kicked out of the arcade for screaming like a little girl." Said G.

"And I told him the story of the Headless Horseman." Said Randy.

Unknown to them; a figure in a tan trench coat and hat was watching them. The figure removed the hat, revealing that it was Goldar.

"Interesting." Said Goldar.

He disappeared in an Invisiportal.

In Mesogog's lair Rito and Batja were watching a Halloween Movie.

It was The Nightmare Before Christmas.

Soon; Goldar appeared.

"We've got something interesting to check out." Said Goldar.

Rito and Batja turned to Goldar.

"What?" said Batja.

"There seems to be a creature called the Headless Horseman." Said Goldar.

Batja is shocked.

"The Headless Horseman. Didn't that guy Ichabod Crane face him?" Batja asked.

"Yes and I say we find him and tell him because we found heads for him." Goldar said.

The three thought about it.

"We'll look for him on Halloween night." Said Rito.

Batja smiled.

"I like the way you think Rito." Said Batja.


	3. Sonic the Werehog

Sonic was in his room reading Hamlet while also thinking about the formula he drank.

'I can't believe it, that werewolf formula was actually a farting formula. A dud this whole time. I'll be safe for life.' Sonic thought.

"SONIC, DINNERS READY!" yelled Spongebob.

"Coming." said Sonic.

Sonic put his book down and started to feel something.

He heard his stomach rumbling before he farted.

"Shouldn't have drunk that formula. At least it can't get any worse." said Sonic.

He spoke to soon. Outside; the sun started setting.

He started to groan before looking out the window. He saw that the sun had setted.

He groaned even louder than before.

He slowly started to grow bigger before his arms started to become hairy, his gloves tore off because of his hands becoming big.

His tan skin became light blue just as his ears curled up into points. His nails grew into claws, his shoes stayed the same, but now had grey spikes on the soles and where the white lines were.

His teeth turned into fangs.

The transformation was complete.

Sonic howled at the moon just before busting a hole in the wall. He leaped out of the mansion and started running off.

Gwen who was worried came and saw Sonics Room trashed.

She gasped.

"Look at this place, he can be a bit of a pig, but this is rediculous." said Gwen.

With Sonic; he made his way to the city.

He saw a chili dog stand and a Tetramand working it.

"Chili Dogs, get your chili dogs right here." said the Tetramand.

Sonic went to the vendor and lifted him up off the ground before tossing him away.

"HELP!" yelled the Tetramand.

Sonic then grabbed the stand and ate all the hot dog wieners, buns, and chili before smashing the stand on the ground. He ran off before appearing at the Crimson Dragon. He jumped through a window, breaking it, and setting off an alarm.

At the Manor G's Family heard the alarm.

"Oh no someone is attacking G's mall." Raph said.

Bugs looked worried.

"Let's see what is happening. Besides we know if G's mall is in danger or wrecked he can be scary." Bugs said.

Everyone left.

Back at the Crimson Dragon; Sonic was still going on a rampage.

He trashed Argit's Antics and Pawn Shop, the entire food court, and the mattress store.

He went to a back scratcher store and grabbed a big golden back scratcher. He started to scratch his back with it before snapping it in half; he then tossed it into a shelf and destroyed the entire store.

Argit is shocked.

"MY STORE!" He shouted.

Sonic grabbed Argit and quickly ate him. He then burped before punching the ground, creating a shock wave.

Knuckles then appeared and punched Sonic in the stomach.

Argit came out the mouth and was shocked.

"What the Juice?" He asked.

He noticed himself covered in slobber.

"Please tell me I came out of the mouth." Said Argit.

"End of the line creature." Said Knuckles.

Sonic grabbed Knuckles by the head and started shaking him.

He then threw him out of the mall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Knuckles shouted.

Gwen Came in and is shocked.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" She shouted.

However Sonic ran to Gwen and picked her up by her jacket collar.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen shouted.

Sonic then threw her over the railing and she falls in the water fountain on the first floor.

She poked her head out of the water.

"Why do I even get into these messes?" said Gwen.

Sonic jumped from the fourth floor, but Randy's red scarf grabbed hold of a second floor railing and Randy as the Ninja swung to Sonic and kicked him to the eighth floor.

Sonic got on his hands and feet and growled.

Randy Ninja is shocked.

"Whoa he is good as Sonic." He said

Sonic stretched his right arm out and punched Randy down to the fountain on the first floor.

He got out.

"What the juice, he's got stretchable arms?" said Randy.

He then kicked the water and sees that it hits Gwen.

"That's going to come back to bite me." Said Randy.

The ninja turtles appeared and started to slash Sonic.

"Take that." Said Leo.

Mikey became confused.

"What's with the Seth Green voice? First you speak like Jason Biggs, the next like Dominic Catambone, now Seth Green?" said Mikey.

"I don't know, I must be hitting puberty real late." Said Leo.

"About time." Said Raph.

Sonic than grabbed Raph and started bashing him on the ground, shell first.

"Not cool dude, not cool." Said Raph.

Donnie was about to attack with his staff, but Sonic bit it in half.

Donnie looked at his broken staff and chuckled nervously.

"I meant to do that." Said Donnie.

Sonic then throws them all in the water on the first floor getting Gwen even more wet.

"Is this going to be a running gag?" said Raph.

"I hope not." Said Leo.

Sonic grabbed a battering ram, but was kicked by Splinter, causing him to drop the ram.

"No one harms my sons." Said Splinter.

Sonic stretched his left arm out to attack Splinter, but the rat jumped in the air before landing on the hand.

The beast became shocked.

Splinter ran down the stretched arm before kicking Sonic across the face, sending him crashing through the wall, and flying out of the mall.

Sonic landed on the ground before getting back on his feet. He then noticed Ben.

"You think you're full of surprises? So am I." said Ben.

He activated his omnitrix before slamming down on it, turning into Whampire.

The Vladat started to hypnotize Sonic.

"You are under my power. You will do everything I say." Said Whampire.

However; Sonic bit Whampire on the left shoulder very hard, making him scream. The beast stopped biting the Vladat, picked him up before tossing him over to a running Kai. Whampire hit Kai and the two fell into a nearby lake. They both emerged from the water.

"Probably should have went with Ghostfreak or Clockwork." Said Whampire.

Kai is mad.

"Gee you think?" She asked.

Whampire hit the omnitrix symbol, turning him back to Ben.

"You think that's bad? Check this out." Said Ben.

He removed his shirt and pointed to his left shoulder which still had the bite mark on it, but it was bleeding.

"Clean through my Whampire form." Said Ben.

Kai is shocked.

"That happened?" said Kai.

"Clearly." Said Ben, "This is going to take more than some Neosporin to fix this."

Ben groaned before grasping his shoulder.

"Wow, that hurts." Said Ben, "Kiss it better?"

"I'm not kissing that owe of yours." Said Kai.

Ben groaned.

Back at the mall; Argit was talking to the others.

"I don't know what this thing was. It just showed up out of nowhere and destroyed everything." Said Argit.

"Uh huh. Well, no worries Argit, me and Ron will try and find out who this werewolf is in the morning." Said Kim.

"Yes we will." Ron said before he realized what Kim was talking about, "Wait what?"

G came and saw all the destruction.

"Look at all this destruction. Who would do such a thing?" said G.

"A werewolf with a grudge." Said Leo.

Everyone walked out of the mall.

"At least it can't get any worse." Said Mikey.

However; the entire mall collapsed on the ground.

Everyone turned to Mikey.

"You just had to say it, didn't you Mikey?" said Raph.

Ben and Kai appeared and Ben was grasping his left shoulder.

Rook approached Ben.

"Are you hurt?" asked Rook.

"A little." Said Ben.

He removed his left sleeve a bit, revealing the bite mark.

Rook pulled out his scanner and scanned the bite mark.

"Well the good news is that the werewolf bite was not contagious. You will not be turning into a werewolf." Said Rook.

Ben smiled.

"Thanks Rook." He said.

"Whats the Bad news?" Kai asked worried about her boyfriend.

"I do not know of any bad news." Said Rook.

"That werewolf got away." Said Ben.

Kai is mad.

"What kind of werewolf is this?" said Kai.

"No idea." Said Donnie.

Leo soon realized something.

"Hey, didn't anyone notice that Sonic wasn't with us fighting that werewolf?" said Leo, "It isn't like him to just let something like this slip through his mind."

Gwen who has a towel over her also looked shocked.

"Yeah." She said, "What was up with that?"

G sighed.

"Well whatever happened I think you could use some help so I asked Fury to call in some professional help." G said.

Raph looked at his brother.

"What kind of help?" He asked.

Just then they hear noises and saw something flying.

"Here they come." G said.

Soon they saw a metal vehicle and it is The Monster Truck.

"This is not scary." Said Daffy.

"No, but what's in it is." Said G.

Everyone is shocked.

Soon the Dragon Mouth opened and five people came out.

Randy is shocked.

"Who are they?" Randy asked,

G smiled.

"Guys meet Jack Russell aka Werewolf by Night and don't worry he is a vegetarian. Next to him is Frankenstein's Monster don't worry he has a good heart. N'Kantu, the Living Mummy a former Pharaoh. The Big Guy is Man Thing. Don't worry he can be trusted. And last is Blade a Half Vampire Human." G said. "Together they are the Howling Commandos."

Blade saw a strand of blue hair and picked it up.

Blade looked at the residents.

"Is this what came from the Werewolf?" He asked.

"Yes Blade." Randy said. "Also how is it that Fury never told anyone about you guys?"

"Fury likes to keep some things a secret. Not everyone is ready to know about us Monster yet." Jack Russel aka Werewolf by Night said.

Mikey is confused.

'Why do you sound like Ross Lynch?" He asked.

Raph smacked Mikey on the back of the head.

"Enough with the Pop Culture references." Said Raph.

Jack Russel sniffed the hair.

"Doesn't smell like just a werewolf, smells like there's more than meets the eye." Jack said before sniffing the hair some more, "I'm getting a whiff of alien."

He looked at Rook.

"Just because I have blue fur, does not make me the werewolf." Said Rook.

Jack sniffed Rook.

"You're clean." Said Jack.

"So what else could it be?" said Robin.

"No idea." Said Ben.

He yawned.

"Better get some shut eye since it's a school night." Said Ben.

He groaned before grasping his shoulder.

"And maybe some bandages." Said Ben.

Kai looked at the Living Mummy.

"Think you can spare some?" She asked.

"I've got hundreds of these things." Said N'Kantu.

He removed some bandages as Ben removed his shirt. N'Kantu wrapped the bandages on Ben's left shoulder.

"Try not to use that arm a lot." Said N'Kantu.

Argit poked his head out one of Spongebob's holes.

"Think I can crash with you guys for a couple of days? I'm too scared to go home with that werewolf hybrid in the area." Said Argit.

G looked at Argit.

"Well I don't know about my friends but I am sure The place I am living for a while will allow it." G said. "Besides I need to get my mall fixed."

Bugs looked at G.

"I will handle that G." Bugs said.

However G is shocked.

'Sorry Bugs but Daffy and Speedy told me what ya did to your house when you were putting a Shelf up. No offence but I can't trust you in my Mall." G said scared.

Bugs chuckled.

"None Take." He said and looked at Speedy and Daffy Mad.

Speedy quickly pointed at Daffy.

"He squealed." Said Speedy.

"Okay guys, tomorrow night we'll find out who this werewolf really is." Said Ben, "And then we either kill the creature, or try and tame it."

Everyone but Randy and G said.

"Sorry but Randy and I have a Halloween Party to go to. So sorry guys." G said.

Ben smiled.

"No worries." Ben said.

Everyone nodded before going their separate ways.


	4. The Search for the Horseman

The next morning in an alleyway in Downtown Toon City; a thud sound was heard from inside a dumpster. The lid popped open and Sonic came out with a hangover.

"What the hell happened last night?" said Sonic.

He crawled out of the dumpster and fell on his back.

Sonic groaned.

He got back on his feet and dusted himself off.

"How'd I even end up in a dumpster?" said Sonic.

He pulled out his cell phone and looked at the time.

"Only five A.M?" said Sonic.

He looked at the sun rising.

"Huh, who knew the sun could rise at five in the morning?" said Sonic.

He yawned and saw G's Mall destroyed.

He became shocked.

"It's going to take more than a construction crew to fix this." Said Sonic.

He started to walk off.

Later; he returned home and went upstairs. He snuck past all the rooms before going into a bathroom. He grabbed the can of yellow hair dye and poured it all in the bathtub. He turned the water on just before removing all his electronics and his shoes and socks.

He soon realized something.

"Where are my gloves?" said Sonic.

He shrugged it off.

The tub soon became full and Sonic turned the water off before getting in.

He smiled.

"I needed this." He said.

Just then he sees Gwen coming in and she is mad.

"Hey Gwen." Sonic said.

She came in and started to strangle Sonic.

"WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?!" Said Gwen, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL OF US?!"

Sonic started gasping just before Gwen let go.

"I have no idea what happened to each of you. Much less myself." Said Sonic, "Last nights all a blur to me."

Gwen sighed.

'Yeah well a Werewolf attacked G's mall and threw me in the water." Gwen said. "My new clothes are soaking wet."

"Oh man, I am so sorry. I wish I could have been there to help, but I have to retrace my footsteps before school." Said Sonic.

He held his breath before submerging himself completely in the yellow hair dye water. He came out completely in yellow fur.

"Maybe I can make it all up to you for not helping out last night." Said Sonic.

Gwen looked at her boyfriend.

"How?" said Gwen.

"I don't know yet." Said Sonic.

He got out of the tub before drying himself off with a hair dryer. He then grabbed the box of red eye contact lenses and put two on his eyes.

"I'll think about it. But right now, I need to get some coffee, I still feel tired." Said Sonic.

Gwen smiled and left.

She saw Man Thing.

"Oh Hey Man Thing." She said.

Man thing said something in his language and touched Gwen before walking off.

Gwen is shocked.

"He like you." A Voice said.

Gwen turned and saw Frankenstein's Monster.

"How can you tell?" She asked.

"Just know." Said Frankenstein's Monster.

With Sonic; he walked past his bedroom before stopping just inches away from it. He walked back and saw all the destruction.

"Wow, look at this place. It looks like a pig sty." Said Sonic.

He entered the room and instantly saw images of himself in his werewolf form attacking his own friends.

He grasped his head before groaning.

The images kept on going until Sonic opened his own eyes in shock.

"It was me the whole time." Said Sonic.

He is shocked.

"Oh man I destroyed G's Mall and threw Gwen in the water." He said. "If G found out he will yell and I deserve it."

Sonic sat on his bed and sighed.

With Blade; he was in the kitchen with SpongeBob and Speedy.

Speedy looked at Blade.

"So how do you know G?" Speedy asked.

"I was in Norrisville one day and got stanked by the sorcerer and G and my Team helped me. We have been tight ever since." Blade said. "Besides That sorcerer is one mean dude."

"Tell me about it." Said Spongebob.

Argit entered the kitchen very shocked.

"You'd better look at the news." Said Argit.

The four entered the living room and saw Tom Tucker on the scene of the destroyed Crimson Dragon.

"This is Tom Tucker at the destroyed Crimson Dragon Mall." Tom Tucker said, "Last night, a dangerous werewolf like creature destroyed the entire mall, but those do good heroes that always keep us safe tried their best to contain him. But were unable to without Sonic the Hedgehog. Not only did he destroy the mall, but he destroyed Toon City High's football field, hospitalized some of the teachers, and for some reason, sniffed a bunch of poodle butts."

Spongebob, Speedy, and Argit groaned.

"That's just wrong." Said Argit.

Sonic entered the kitchen wearing his white shirt under his blue leather jacket, white gloves, and black cargo pants before he drank coffee from the entire coffee maker.

"That's not enough." Said Sonic.

He put more ground coffee in the coffee maker.

Argit saw this.

"Wow." He said.

Back on TV.

"Here is the owner of the Mall G aka Gold Dragon Ninja." Tom Tucker said.

Everyone became shocked.

"He revealed himself?" said Spongebob.

Duncan appeared with his cell phone in hand.

"Not quite, I posted some of his worst deeds ever done on the internet and him transforming into the Gold Dragon." Said Duncan.

"Seriously?" said Speedy.

At Norrisville; Batja, Goldar, and Rito were on top of a building at Batja was looking at a radar.

"According to this radar, the Headless Horseman should be appearing in this city tonight." Said Batja, "I was way off thinking he'd appear in New York City."

Rito who was dressed in a Tutu smirked.

"Well I hope he comes." He said.

Batja was shocked.

"Why are you in a Tutu?" Batja asked.

"Halloween." Rito said.

Goldar turned to Rito.

"You're a terrible cross dresser." Said Goldar.

"Quiet fools, we just need to find the exact spot he'll appear at." Said Batja, "Then we'll persuade him to join our side and please Mesogog."

He smiled.

"Also a Tutu is a weird Halloween Costume." Batja said, "I may dress as Spiderman."

"Let's go." Said Goldar.

The three walked off.


	5. Nomicon Lession

Later at Toon City High School; it was lunch time and everyone was having lunch. They were eating cheese burgers and mixed vegetables.

Sonic still in his fake Super Sonic appearance was still shocked and hasn't touched a thing, he was even sitting at a table with Ben, Kai, and Randy.

Kai was in a Red shirt under a Dark Blue Denim Jacket, Purple Pants and Green Shoes. Ben was in his usual green shirt, light blue denim jacket, blue pants and blue shoes. Randy was in his usual clothes.

They all looked at Sonic.

"He's been like that all day." said Randy, "Something's eating him."

"Possibly something higher on the food chain." said Ben.

Kai smacked Ben on the back of the head.

Ben looked at his girlfriend.

"Kai." He said.

"Sorry honey but Sonic must be feeling bad for not helping." Kai said and kissed him.

Sonic sighed.

"Something's bugging him, and I know how to make him crack." said Randy.

He pulled out a fire extinguisher holder with a chili dog in it. He broke the glass before pulling the chili dog out and waving it under Sonic's nose.

"Smell that chili dog, breath it in Sonic, you know that you want it. The only way to get it is by telling us everything." said Randy.

Sonic just looked at the chili dog and did nothing.

"I get that you're trying to make me feel better, but don't." said Sonic.

Sonic got up and left.

Gwen came in and was wearing a Black Shirt under a Purple Leather Jacket Half Opened and Half Closed, Blue Pants and Black Boots.

He just walked by, leaving Gwen confused.

"Huh, that's odd." Said Gwen.

Sonic walked into the school library and sat down at a computer before doing some work on it.

Ben, Kai, and Randy entered.

"You know you can't avoid us forever." Said Ben.

"No, but I could ignore you for life." Said Sonic.

"You're not acting like yourself. That is so wonk." Said Randy.

Sonic turned around with an angry expression.

"Look, just leave me alone, okay?" said Sonic.

"We just want to help. You've been pretty depressed all day. We just want to know what's going on so that we can fix it." Said Kai.

Sonic turned back to the computer.

"What's going on can't be fixed." Said Sonic.

Gwen came in and walked to her boyfriend.

"Sonic." Gwen said and sat next to him.

Sonic turned to Gwen.

"I'd prefer to be alone right now." Said Sonic.

Gwen became shocked.

"Why?" said Gwen.

Sonic sighed.

"I'm just not feeling like myself today." Said Sonic.

Gwen sighed before she kissed Sonic.

"See you." Said Gwen.

She walked off.

"Hopefully." Said Sonic.

The others became confused.

"What was that all about? You turned down your own girlfriend. First you don't' show up to help us with that werewolf last night, then you come home with a hangover; you ignore a chili dog, now this. What the juice is you're problem?" said Randy.

Sonic sighed.

"Okay, you forced it out of me." Said Sonic

He turned around in his chair.

"Do you know why I didn't show up to fight that werewolf last night?" said Sonic.

"No, why?" said Ben.

"Because I was that werewolf." Said Sonic.

The trio gasped.

"You destroyed G's Mall. He will be Extremely mad and yell at you." Ben said.

Sonic sighed.

"And I deserve it. I know I give G a hard time sometimes and he is my best friend but this will be one of those times when I tell him I deserve him to yell at me." Sonic said.

Randy shook his head.

"That can't be right, that werewolf had elastic arms." Said Randy, "You don't."

"No, but that werewolf had the fighting styles of me, which makes me the prime suspect." Said Sonic, "And the obviously guilty party."

Ben soon realized something.

"Something doesn't seem right, how is it that in that werewolf form, you had stretchable arms?" said Ben.

"It was one of the powers I had the first time I had that form." Said Sonic.

Sonic got up.

"Look, don't tell Gwen. I have to find G and tell him. I deserve what's coming to me with him and his mall." Sonic said and left.

Ben and Kai are shocked.

"Wow." Kai said.

"I know." Ben said.

Meanwhile with G he was helping getting his mall rebuild when he sees Sonic coming.

"Sonic hey." G said to his best friend.

Sonic looked down.

G became confused.

"You okay?" said G.

"That werewolf that attacked last night, it was me." Said Sonic.

G became shocked.

"WHAT!?" yelled G.

"Look, if you're going to beat me up for it." Sonic said before tying a white scarf around his eyes, "Do it now, I've got to get to my fourth hour class."

G was about to round house Sonic, but the hedgehog kicked him in the groins.

G grabbed them in pain.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" yelled G.

"Sorry, force of habit." Said Sonic.

He removed the scarf before running off.

Later; he returned to the others.

"I've got to leave town for a couple of days. I need to find a way to control this." Said Sonic.

Ben is shocked.

"No." He said, "Randy left and we will help ok?"

Sonic smiled.

"Thanks guys." Sonic said, "But first, raise your right hands."

Ben and Kai raised their right hands before Sonic could.

"I your name." said Sonic.

"I Benjamin Kirby Tennyson." Said Ben.

"I Kai Green." Said Kai.

"Hereby swear." Said Sonic.

"Hereby swear." Ben and Kai said at the same time.

"To never tell anyone about Sonic's secret." Said Sonic.

"To never tell anyone about Sonic's secret." Ben and Kai said.

"And to give him chili dogs whenever he wants." Said Sonic.

"And to give him chili dogs whenever he wants." Ben and Kai said.

"And allow him to sleep with Kai Green." Said Sonic.

Kai became shocked.

"And allow-"Ben said before he realized what Sonic was saying, "Say what?"

"Gotcha." Said Sonic, "But seriously. And I won't get too involved in this problem."

"And won't get too involved in this problem." Ben and Kai said.

Sonic lowered his hand.

"The oath has been spoken." Said Sonic.

Ben and Kai smiled.

Later in Randy's home town Randy was with G and Debbie.

They were all in costumes.

Randy was dressed as Batman.

G was dressed as The Red Mystic Force Ranger and Debbie was dressed as the Blue Mystic Force Ranger and the two were holding hands.

Randy smiled.

"Nice costumes." Randy said.

"Thanks Randy." G said.

"And away we go." Said Debbie.

The three were about to leave, but noticed Batja's shadow going by very fast.

They became shocked.

"Was that Batja?" said Debbie.

"If that wasn't the person who put Sonic in a five hour coma, I don't know who did." Said Randy.

G is mad.

"Lets go guys. The Halloween Part will have to wait." G said.

"Got it." Randy said and put his Ninja Mask on.

They were about to go when Randy's Book glowed.

Debbie sighed.

"What does it want now?" Debbie asked annoyed.

Randy looked his friends.

"Hold on." He said and took his Ninja Nomicon out and fell out cold.

"Ok I can't get use to that." She said. "How do you handle without his Book?"

G smiled.

"I know what to do." He said, "Also the reason people know my secret is because of Duncan but the people still love my hero form."

With Randy; his subconsciousness was falling through the book screaming.

He stopped in midair and started drinking a soda before he continued to fall and scream.

He soon landed on the ground.

Randy got on his feet and groaned.

"That's really painful." Said Randy.

He looked around and saw it was Halloween Themed.

"Wow even you enjoy Halloween?" Randy asked.

He then saw a headless warrior about to attack him, but the scenery changed to an edge of a town and the warrior burned into ashes. He then saw words appear over the ashes.

"To get rid of one person, you must get rid of one person." Randy read.

Randy is confused.

"Ok what does that mean?" He asked.

Soon More writing appeared.

"And in order to get rid of one person you must team up." Randy read.

Randy groaned.

"I get it, it happened once and it nearly cost the life of one of my friends." Said Randy.

He soon returned to reality before gasping.

He sees G and Debbie and the two were kissing.

He groaned before walking off.

"Let's go, we have to keep a sharp eye out on Batja." Said Randy.

G and Debbie shrugged it off before following Randy.


	6. The Second Night

With Sonic; he was walking down a road. He soon reached a sign that said 'Welcome to Toon City, where people respect you for who you are, even if you're an alien or mutant. Population 1.7 million'. The seven was about to turn into a six, but it sparked a bit.

Sonic kicked the sign, changing the population number from 1.7 million to 1.6 million.

"People need to get that thing fixed." said Sonic.

Suddenly, lightning struck and it started to rain. Sonic's yellow hair dye disappeared and he removed his red eye contact lenses.

He sat down beside the sign.

"Is this what my life has become, running from the law as a fugitive because of a transformation that happens every night that I can't control?" said Sonic.

He sighed.

"Maybe I should have let G hit me. After all I did destroy his mall. Plus he is my best friend." Sonic said and took a picture of the two heroes out.

They were battling Eggman and had arms around each other and Sonic smiled at the picture.

"Number one best friend is still Tails." Said Sonic.

He put the picture away before removing his jacket, shirt, and pants.

"I should have just been honest from the start." Said Sonic.

Back with Ben and Kai; they were in Ben's car, heading back to Toon Manor.

Kai looked at Ben.

'Think we should tell Blade and his team?" She asked.

Ben sighed.

"No idea. But to be hones the Mummy kind of scares me." He said.

He removed his left sleeve a bit, revealing the bandages.

"These things might be cursed." Said Ben.

They parked the car in the garage and entered the mansion. They went into the living room, only to see Gwen crying.

They looked at each other.

"Youth center?" said Ben.

"Youth center." Said Kai.

They were about to leave when Frankenstein's Monster came in.

"Hey Ben and Kai." He said, "Guess what? Those neighbors of yours Gwendolyn and Kevin allowed us to stay at their place after we help with the Werewolf thing."

"Yeah. We're just heading for the youth center; because-uh…we're…helping out with a Halloween party there." Said Kai.

"Yeah, a Halloween party." Said Ben, "Well, got to go. We don't want to be late."

The monster got out of the way just before Ben and Kai could make a run for it to the garage.

Gwen heard them and looked at her friends.

"Hold it." Said Gwen.

Ben and Kai stopped in their tracks. They turned around nervously.

"Yes?" said Kai.

Gwen is mad.

'Where. Is. Sonic." She said.

Ben thought up something.

"He…uh…had to leave town for a couple of days, said he'd be going to…uh…Gravity Falls due to…uh…a bunch of Egg Bot sightings in the area." Said Ben.

"Yeah and he is staying with fellow Plumber Soos and Stan." Kai said.

Ben looked at Kai.

"Seriously?" whispered Ben.

"I was in the moment." Whispered Kai.

"And now we've got to get to the youth center to help out with the party." Said Ben.

They continued to make their way to the garage.

However they saw Blade and Gwen.

"Sit down." Said Blade.

Ben and Kai went to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"We'll get the truth out of you, but first, where's the bathroom?" said Blade.

"There should be one down the hall on this floor, next to the laundry room." Said Kai.

"Thanks." Said Blade.

He walked off.

Gwen smirked.

"Oh Man Thing." Gwen said.

Man Thing appeared and grabbed Ben and Kai, and lifted them in the air.

"Maybe we know where Sonic is, maybe we don't. It'll cost you a good amount of money." Said Ben, "Nothing's ever free in life."

Man Thing shook the two.

Blade came back and saw this.

"Sorry I had a burrito for lunch. Now where is Sonic." Blade said.

Gwen smirked.

"Or Man Think will burn you." She said.

Man Thing stopped shaking Ben and Kai.

"Screw the oath, I'm breaking my silence." Said Kai.

"Same here." Said Ben.

The two turned to Gwen and Blade.

"He's been having some problems last night and left town to see if he can find a way to control those problems." Said Ben, "He could be in Mexico by now."

Gwen is shocked.

Jack and Living Mummy came in and saw this.

"I don't want to know." Said Jack.

Man Thing dropped Ben and Kai just as Gwen grabbed the two by their wrists. She started walking to the garage.

"Come on, we're going to find him." Said Gwen.

"I'll stay here just in case." Said Blade.

"Whose care are we taking?" said Ben.

Gwen tightened her grip on Ben.

"OW!" Said Ben.

Back with Sonic; the sun was setting and he was still next to the sign.

"How could my life have come down to this?" said Sonic.

He grabbed his leather jacket and covered himself with it.

"Who cares? I just hope I'm far away from Toon City when I wake up." Said Sonic.

He then saw a house and smiled.

"This looks like a good place." He said and went in.

He went upstairs and sees a bed.

"Ah a Bed." Sonic said.

Sonic went in bed and started to sleep.

Soon the Moon shined and Sonic felt pain and started to Growl.

He then transformed.

Meanwhile Gwen, Ben and Kai appeared at the same house.

Gwen sighed.

"Maybe Sonic is here." She said.

Gwen put her hands in her jacket pocket and went in the house.

Ben and Kai are shocked.

"Let's find clues." Ben said.

"Right." Kai said and left.

In the house Gwen was looking for Sonic.

"Sonic, honey?" Gwen asked.

She hears growling noises and turned and sees the Werewolf.

"ROAR!" Sonic Wolf shouted and ran to Gwen.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen shouted and went to the railing, "AHHHHHHHH!"

But the Sonic wolf grabbed her and strangles her.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Gwen shouted.

Gwen tries to fight, but she ran to get something but the Sonic Wolf grabbed her and threw her, and she hits another railing and falls down.

She then hits the stairs and starts to roll down and falls on the floor out cold.

Sonic Wolf Roared again.

Gwen woke up and looked up.

She became shocked.

"Sonic?" said Gwen.

Sonic roared just as Ben and Kai appeared.

"Hold it." Said Kai.

Sonic looked at Ben and Kai.

"We don't want to hurt you, but we will if we have to." Said Ben.

Sonic charged at the two and knocked them into walls before leaving the house.

Kai and Gwen got back on their feet.

Gwen is shocked.

"Sonic." She said and cried.

She took a picture of the two out with them on a row boat.

Gwen smiling and Sonic scared.

She put the photo away just as she and Kai went over to an unconscious Ben.

"Ben, come on sweetie, wake up." Said Kai.

Ben groaned and looked at Kai.

"Kai?" He asked.

Kai smiled and she and Ben kissed.

Ben pulled out his phone and went to the recorded video app.

"I managed to get a video of Sonic transforming into that werewolf from outside the house." Said Ben.

He showed the video of Sonic transforming into the werewolf.

Gwen and Kai became shocked.

"Oh my god." Said Kai.

"I know, I've seen some weird stuff for six years, but that…was…AWESOME!" Ben said before turning to Gwen, "But sorry about your loss though."

Gwen started to cry.

"Sonic." She said.

Blade as his team arived.

"We are here to help." Said Jack and sees Gwen crying, "Whoa what's wrong Gwen?"

Ben told Jack and the other monsters why she is crying and they are shocked.

"So Sonic was the werewolf this whole time?" said werewolf

"Pretty much, more like a werehog." Ben said before realizing something, "Yeah, that's got a nice ring to it."

Jack Russell smacked himself in the face.

"Of course, an alien with blue fur. Mobians can have blue fur." Said Jack Russell.

Ben went over to Gwen and hugged her.

"It'll be okay, we'll get him back." Said Ben.

Gwen looked at Ben and smiled.

"Thanks Ben." Gwen said.

Kai looked at Blade.

"Think you and the Commandos can help?" Kai asked.

"We'll help." Said Blade.

Man Thing said something in his language and Werewolf By Night smiled.

"Yeah besides Sonic seems like a great guy. Let's head to the Monster Truck." Werewolf By Night said.

The group entered the Monster Truck before leaving.


	7. Defeat the Headless Horseman

With Batja; he, Goldar, and Rito went to an alleyway as Randy, G, and Debbie were on a rooftop, keeping a sharp eye out on them.

"The Headless Horseman should appear at this very spot." said Batja.

Suddenly; a bunch of fire emerged from the ground as a figure sitting on a black horse appeared.

The person had no head, but was wearing black armor.

"The Headless Horseman has arisen." said Batja.

Soon a Pumpkin appeared in one hand and the Headless Horseman placed it on his head.

"Free once again to claim more heads." Said the Horseman.

Batja, Goldar, and Rito bowed down.

The horseman saw the three.

"Yes?" said the horseman.

"Oh great Headless Horseman, we've come many miles to recruit you into our army." Said Batja.

The Horseman's Pumpkin head smirked.

"Better yet, I'll add your heads to my collection." Said the horseman.

"YEAH!" Goldar said before realizing what the Headless Horseman said, "Wait, what?"

Rito is shocked.

"Whoa, you don't want my head. It is literally a skull." Rito said.

"Well I've got a pumpkin as a temporary head until I can find a decent enough one as a replacement." Said the horseman.

He drew out his sword and was about to slice the villains heads off, but Randy used his scarf to pull the sword out of his hands.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but you're not cutting anymore heads off." Said Randy.

The Headless Horseman is shocked.

"What the, The Ninja?" He asked.

"The one and only." Said Randy.

Another sword appeared in the horseman's hands.

"Plenty more where that came from." Said the horseman.

Everyone became shocked.

"Oh come on." Said G.

He changed into his dragon form and shot lightning at the horseman zapping him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the Horseman and Horse.

Debbie landed and looked at the three villains.

"We'd better get out of here." Said Debbie.

"Not with you guys." Said Batja.

"You want to keep your heads?" said Randy.

"What're we waiting for, let's get out of here." Said Batja.

With that they all ran and flew off.

Later; they eventually reached Norrisville High School.

"That was a close call." Said Rito.

"I'll say." Goldar said.

G shot fire at the two.

"WHAT THE JUICE WERE YOU THREE CREEPS THINKING!" G shouted, "BRINGING THE HEADLESS HORSEMAN HERE!? THAT IS VERY STUPID EVEN FOR YOU THREE!"

Debbie and Randy were shocked by G's outburst.

"We didn't bring him here; we just tracked where he'd be appearing at. There's a difference." Said Batja.

"But we didn't think he'd want our heads." Said Goldar.

Randy soon remembered the Nomicon's lesson.

"To get rid of one person, you must get rid of one person. And in order to get rid of one person, you must team up." Said Randy, "We need to find a way to stop this horseman."

Batja soon thought of something.

"I've got it. In the story of Sleepy Hollow, The Headless Horseman's powers are useless if he crosses a bridge. So we just need to get him out of Norrisville." Said Batja.

"Or build a Bridge." Rito said.

Everyone just stared at Rito.

"So we get the Headless Horseman out of Norrisville to dispose of his powers." Said Randy.

G saw something.

"Flaming pumpkin heading our way." Said G.

Everyone ducked as a burning pumpkin flew above them.

They saw the Headless Horseman.

"Your heads are mine." Said the horseman.

The heroes ran/flew off as the Headless Horseman followed them.

Soon classic chase music is heard and they all started running scared.

As they ran, Rito noticed they passed the cafeteria more than once.

"Is it just me or does this school have more than one lunch room?" He asked.

Debbie looked at Rito.

"School's only have one lunch room." Said Debbie.

The group stopped.

"We've been going around in circles." Said G.

The heroes ran off another direction as the Headless Horseman followed.

Later; they reached a road leading out of Norrisville.

"Okay guys, once the Horseman comes, we'll try our best to push him out of town, that way, he'll be powerless, than we attack him at once." Said Randy.

Goldar looked behind himself.

"He's coming." Said Goldar.

Everyone saw the Headless Horseman.

"Ninja Scarf." Said Randy.

He flung his scarf at the horseman and it wrapped itself completely around the knight before Randy flung him 30 feet out of Norrisville.

"What the?" He asked.

He noticed that he was starting to burn up.

"No, no. My powers." Said the Headless Horseman.

He screamed in pain.

"NOW!" yelled Randy.

The group charged at the Horseman with their swords out and slashed at him.

"You may have won this time, but I'll be back next Halloween." The horseman said before screaming in pain and exploding.

Everyone cheered.

"Oh yeah we won." G said.

"We rock." Rito said.

"BOOYA!" Batja and Debby shouted.

"Should we worry that he's going to be back next year?" said Randy.

"Nah, that's like one year from now, it'll be easy to get rid of him the next time." Said G.

Randy removed his mask, making the outfit disappear.

Rito became shocked.

"The Norrisville Ninja is Batman?" said Rito.

Randy is mad.

"Rito you're such an idiot." Said Randy.


	8. Extracting the Werehog Formula

The Monster Truck went to Bellwood and stopped in front of Max's Plumbing and Ben got out.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." said Ben, "I just need to get something."

He entered the building.

Later; he entered Plumber HQ and walked in front of Max Tennyson.

"Hey grandpa. I need some type of syringe like gun. Need to get something out of someone." said Ben.

Max thought about it.

"How serious is it?" said Max.

"Blackout serious." said Ben.

Max smiled.

"You're in luck, Blukic and Driba just invented a syringe gun." said Max.

He grabbed it off a table and gave it to Ben. It looked like Megamind's infuser gun.

"It hasn't been tested yet, but it might work." said Max.

Ben chuckled sheepishly.

"Sure thing." said Ben.

He left the Plumber base and entered the Monster Truck.

"Okay let's go." said Ben.

Everyone saw the gun.

"What...is...that?" said Kai.

"Some type of syringe gun. This thing should be able to remove that werehog essence from Sonic." said Ben.

"Will it work?" said Gwen.

"That's what worries me." said Ben.

Blade looked at Gwen.

"It better work." Blade said. "Because the longer Sonic stays in his Monster form the harder it will get."

Werewolf By Night looked at Blade.

"I know Blade." He said and looked at Ben. "You have a alien that can help?"

Ben smiled.

"At a time like this my four Monster themed Aliens Can help." Ben said.

Kai smiled.

"Blitzwolfer can help." Kai suggested.

Frankenstein's Monster is confused.

"Blitzwolfer?" Frankenstein's Monster asked.

"Werewolf themed alien." Said Ben.

With Sonic; he made his way to the park and managed to cause lots of destruction.

He lifted up a golf cart and threw it to a bunch of other golf carts and they blew up.

Benson came out and saw it.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Benson.

Sonic grabbed Benson and placed his head in his mouth and started teething him.

"I AM NOT A CHEW TOY!" yelled Benson.

Sonic then spit Benson out he punched him into the park fountain.

The werehog was about to punch the ground, but a pair of tentacles grabbed his arms. The tentacles came from Ben as Ghostfreak.

"This is as far as you go Sonic." Said Ghostfreak.

Benson saw Ghostfreak.

"Ben." Said Benson.

"Get out of here Benson." Said Ghostfreak.

Benson nodded before running off.

"I don't want to hurt you Sonic, but you're making it very difficult." Said Ghostfreak.

Sonic saw Ghostfreak and is mad.

Sonic roared and grabbed Ghostfreak's tentacles and pulled him closer before punching into a tree, causing him to revert back to Ben.

"He can attack ghosts?" said Ben.

He activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it and became Clockwork.

"But I can slow down time." Said Clockwork.

The gear on his head started to wind up and time started to slow down.

Sonic saw this.

He ran towards Clockwork, but the Chronosapian got out of the way, due to him slowing down time.

Clockwork then punched Sonic down to the ground.

"I could do this all day." Said Clockwork.

Sonic stretched his arms from behind and grabbed Clockwork's top gear, stopping it and restoring time to normal speed.

"Oh, this is very embarrassing." Said Clockwork.

He turned back to Ben and he smirked.

"Time for Blitzwolfer." Ben said.

He activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it, and became Blitzwolfer.

"Time to fight fire with fire." Said Blitzwolfer.

Sonic tried to punch Blitzwolfer, but the alien werewolf grabbed Sonic's arm and tossed him over to a tree.

Blade and his team came and Kai went to her alien boyfriend.

"You did it Ben." She said and hugged Blitzwolfer.

She pulled out the syringe gun and turned it on.

"Charging up in eight minutes." Said the gun.

Everyone became shocked.

"Oh come on." Said Blade.

Blitzwolfer looked at Sonic.

"The Sonic I know would never give up that easily." Said Blitzwolfer, "And you're no friend of mine."

Blitzwolfer then bit Sonic on his left shoulder and Sonic howled.

The Commandos cringed at that.

"Wow." Werewolf By Night said.

"Agreed." Living Mummy said.

Frankenstein's Monster is shocked.

"Why did I have to see that?" said Frankenstein's Monster.

Blitzwolfer loosened his grip on Sonic.

"A shoulder for a shoulder." Said Blitzwolfer.

Blizwolfer did a super howl that blew Sonic away.

Sonic hits a Tree and woke up and ran away.

Blitzwolfer turned back to ben.

"Sorry guys." Ben said.

Blade came to Ben and put his hand on his shoulder.

'No worries Ben. You did your best." Blade said.

However; Sonic's long werehog arm grabbed Ben and dragged him away.

Ben saw that he was about to be attacked by Sonic once more.

Sonic punched Ben into a tree.

Ben looked up and saw Sonic leaping towards him and Sonic started slashing at him.

Sonic then shoved his claws into Ben's right ankle, making him scream in pain before he fell on his back and started breathing weakly.

Sonic grabbed the tree, lifted it off the ground, and turned it into a spear.

"You can't do it Sonic, you wouldn't even hurt a fly." Said Ben.

A fly came flying by and Sonic crushed it with his hands.

Ben became shocked.

"That's not good." Said Ben.

Sonic got the tip of his tree spear on to Ben's chest before lifting it up in the air; he got ready to attack Ben with it.

But then Sonic heard a familiar voice.

"SONIC!" Gwen's voice is heard.

Sonic stopped just inches from Ben's heart and saw Gwen.

He threw the tree.

Ben turned to Gwen weakly.

"What're you doing Gwen, he's going to kill you." Said Ben.

Gwen looked at Ben.

"No he won't." Gwen said.

However Werewolf Sonic picked Gwen up and threw her in the water fountain.

"You were saying?" said Ben.

Gwen was flailing in the water and she looked mad.

Sonic ran off.

Ben activated his omnitrix.

"Wildvine, please be Wildvine." Said Ben.

He slammed down on the omnitrix and became Wildvine.

His injuries healed very quickly.

"Perfect." Said Wildvine.

He stretched his hand out and grabbed Sonic before putting his closer to Gwen.

Wildvine then pulled Gwen out of the water.

Sonic tried to bust out of the vines.

"You don't want to do this Sonic, trust me. You'd never harm your friends intentionally no matter what." Said Gwen, "You're one of the kindest people I know."

Sonic stopped trying to break free and looked at Gwen.

Gwen smiled.

"You only bring harm to anyone who's not a friend. That's why I'm asking you to stop this destruction you're creating in the kindest way possible." Said Gwen.

Gwen got out of the fountain just as Wildvine let go of Sonic.

However; Sonic was about to attack Gwen who shielded herself in fear. Luckily; Sonic stopped just inches away from her.

Gwen uncovered herself and saw Sonic was trying to resist attacking.

His right hand started shacking as he grabbed his arm.

"Get…this thing…out of me." said Sonic.

Gwen put her arms down.

"Sonic?" She asked.

But Sonic growled again and punched her sending her back in the fountain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen screamed as she fell in the fountain.

The syringe gun stopped charging.

"Charging complete." Said the gun.

Kai went over to Sonic and placed the gun's needle in his chest.

"This is going to hurt you more than any of us." Said Kai.

She pulled the trigger and the werehog formula which was now purple was sucked out of Sonic.

Sonic growled and smacked Kai who sent into the water with the Mummy and Frankenstein's monster.

He then set his sights on Man Thing. He started charging towards the monster, but stopped halfway and started groaning.

He got on his knees and continued groaning as he turned back to normal before passing out.

Kai, Gwen, Living Mummy, and Frankenstein's Monster saw this.

Kai looked at the werehog formula she extracted and smiled.

"Mission accomplished." Said Kai.

Wildvine smiled.

"Yeah, it's complete." Said Wildvine.

The omnitrix started beeping before it reverted Wildvine back to Ben.

Everyone surrounded the passed out Sonic.

He started to slowly open his eyes.

"What the hell happened?" Sonic said quietly.

He looked at his wet girlfriend.

"And why are you wet?" He asked

He soon realized what all happened.

"It happened again, didn't it?" said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

"But I was able to remove the formula." Said Kai.

Sonic tried to get back on his feet, but kept on falling back down.

Blade looked at his team.

"Our work here is done." Said Blade.

The monsters went into the Monster Truck and left.

Ben held his hand out for Sonic.

"Need some help…friend?" said Ben.

Sonic smiled and grabbed Ben's hand, Ben then pulled Sonic up to his feet.

"Welcome back to the good side." Said Ben.

"Yeah…buddy." Said Sonic.

He started to walk off, but was quickly attacked by the Plumber's, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Spiderman's team, the Avengers, and S.M.A.S.H.

Gwen and Kai covered their eyes.

"DUDE!? THE TREAT PASSED!" yelled Ben.

Everyone stopped attacking Sonic and groaned in annoyance.

"I was ready to give him what for due to causing lots of destruction." Said Nova.

Everyone left.

Sonic got back on his feet once more.

"See you guys at home." Said Sonic.

He started to walk away once more.

Ben went over to Gwen and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I did promise you we'd get him back, and we did." Said Ben.

Gwen looked at Ben and hugged him.

"We did, we did." Gwen said as she stopped hugging Ben, "But he still seems depressed. If only there's a way to revert his personality."

Kai looked at the werehog formula.

"This is a lot of juice. Enough to make an army of werehog soldiers." Said Kai, "Or to make it into a morpher of some type."

Ben soon did some thinking.

"I think I've got a plan." Said Ben.


	9. Control of the Werehog

Sonic was in his room, lying down on his bed as he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" said Sonic.

"It's me." Gwen's voice said.

Sonic sighed.

"Come in." said Sonic.

Gwen entered the room with a wooden box in her hands before she placed it on Sonic's table and sat on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" said Gwen.

"Like my life just ended." said Sonic.

Gwen smiled.

"Well I am mad at you for what ya did to me." She said.

Sonic frowned.

"I know. I don't think I can forgive myself for what all I did." said Sonic, "Maybe being a hero just isn't my thing."

Gwen hugged Sonic.

"That's not true, you're the best hero anyone has ever known. To prove it to you, I brought you a present, it's on the table." said Gwen.

Sonic looked at the box, he got off the bed, walked over to the table, grabbed the box before sitting down on the bed as Gwen sat up as well.

Sonic opened the box up and a purple light shined from the box.

He put his hand in the box and the purple light disappeared, he twisted something in the box and pulled out a purple light bulb.

Sonic was shocked.

"Why is this even in here?" said Sonic.

He tossed the light bulb away and it broke. He then pulled something else out, it looked like the Lunar Wolf Morpher, but it had Sonic's werehog head on it.

"What is this?" said Sonic.

Gwen smiled and went to her boyfriend.

"Your new werehog morpher, Azmuth created it. With it, you'll be able to control that werehog form." Said Gwen.

Sonic looked at the Werehog Morpher before setting it on his night stand.

"I can't, I didn't get the essence of some creature that's millions of years old and be in control of it, this is different. I caused a lot of destruction without even knowing about, even almost killed my own friends." Said Sonic.

He also looked at Gwen.

"And almost hurt you." Sonic said.

Gwen sighed before putting an arm around Sonic.

"I didn't back down trying to get you back, and you should consider testing that device out." Said Gwen.

Sonic looked at the morpher than at Gwen before doing the same thing 3 times.

He sighed.

"I just have one thing to say." Sonic said before grabbing the Werehog Morpher, "Let's do this."

Gwen smiled.

Later; Sonic was in the training room with the Werehog Morpher on his left arm as Gwen, Ben, Kai, and Azmuth were watching.

"Now you just need to morph into the werehog." Said Azmuth.

"Not the first time." Said Sonic.

Sonic brought his left arm up.

"Werehog Morpher!" said Sonic.

He removes the morpher from its resting place, spins it around his right hand before flicking it open. He pushes the buttons 258 before pushing the crescent moon button that was above the 2.

He moves his arms around before holding them to his side.

"Jungle Beast." said Sonic.

He crosses his hands.

"Werehog." Sonic said before holding his right hand out, "UNLEASHED!"

In a forest setting; the Werehog Morpher glows purple before Sonic closes it and tosses it in the air. It lands in its resting place before Sonic shoots out his Werehog spirit from the Morpher down a hill. He runs down to the spirit before it enters him, turning him into Sonic the Werehog.

He got on his hands and feet and howled.

The Morphing ended and Sonic smiled.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." Said Sonic.

Ben smiled.

"Not bad, he's finally got control of it." Said Ben.

He pressed a button on the controls and a bunch of Robo Apes appeared.

Sonic looked at the Robo Apes and growled.

"Bring it." Said Sonic.

The Robo Apes looked at each other.

"Why did Ben want us here when we should have help rebuild the Mall." One Robo Ape said.

However; he was quickly sliced into pieces by Sonic.

He then slapped the head off one of the Robo Apes and removed its arms.

He attacked some of the Robo Apes with the arms.

One Robo Ape charged at Sonic, but he used his stretchable right arm to punch a hole clean through its chest.

"I REGRET THIS!" He shouted.

Sonic removed his arm and grabbed a Robo Ape before noticing that a bunch of Robo Apes were charging at him.

He jumped into the air before punching the Robo Ape he was still holding towards a bunch of Robo Apes, blowing them up.

Sonic started falling towards the ground, but he punched the ground, creating a shockwave that destroyed all the other Robo Apes.

Sonic then landed on the ground on his hands and feet.

"Good job." Said Gwen.

"Amazing." Said Kai.

"Nice work Sonic." Said Ben.

He looked at the bots.

"Now let's get them back to the Mall before G finds out." Ben said.

Ben and Kai started to do that.

Sonic removed the werehog morpher and pushed the moon button.

"Power down." Said Sonic.

He turned back to normal and left the room with Gwen.

"I don't know what to say other than thanks, for not backing down on trying to get me back." Said Sonic.

Gwen smiled.

"No problem." She said as they left the house and went to the pool, "Now let's take a dip."

Before Sonic can say anything Gwen tackled him in the water.

Sonic poked his head out of the water.

"You like playing games, well so do I." said Sonic.

He splashed her just as she fell into the water.

He tried to climb out of the pool, but Gwen pulled him back in and pinned him to the side of the pool.

"Looks like I win." Said Gwen.

Sonic chuckled.

"You know, you're so beautiful." Said Sonic.

He then kicked the water getting her even more wet.

"Oh, stop it." Said Gwen.

Sonic smirked.

"Okay." Said Sonic.

He managed to get himself unpinned to the side of the pool and pinned Gwen to the side of the pool.

Kai and Ben came in and saw this.

"Why do I even get involved in this? It's not like-"Before Kai could say anything else, Ben pushed her in the pool.

Ben laughed.

"Gotcha." Said Ben.

Kai got out of the water and looked at Ben mad.

"I'll get you for this." Said Kai.

She pulled Ben into the water before pinning him to the edge of the pool.

"That was a cruel prank. I don't know whether to kill you or kiss you." Said Kai.

Kai turned around before Ben kissed her on the cheek.

She turned to Ben.

"Sonic did it." Said Ben.

Everyone laughed.

Sonic turned to Gwen.

"Looks like I owe you for saving me." Said Sonic.

Gwen Smiled then realized something.

"I wonder how Randy was doing at the party?" She asked.

With Randy, G, Debbie and the villains, they were at a party.

"Good thing we can go into public on this night." Said Goldar.

"I love this holiday." Said Rito.

Randy shook his head.

"So are we in agreement?" said G.

"Yeah, don't bother you guys for two weeks." Said Batja.

"Since we helped each other." Said Debbie.

"Let's enjoy the party." Said G.

The group went into the party.


End file.
